kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Valanice (KQGS)
Valanice is the full name of two princesses who each lived in a different part of Kolyma. One of them became the wife of Graham (KQGS), and grandmother of Gwendolyn and Gart. The other became Icebella (KQGS). Both are are based on Valanice of the classic King's Quest series. Background Some may think they know the legend of how Graham rescued his future bride Valanice from the wicked witch Hagatha’s tower but the truth behind the fairy-tale is much more complicated! Valanice is the full name of two princesses (Vee and Neese )that Graham discovered in Hagatha's Tower. One of them became Graham's wife. There are actually two Valanices one from Eastern Kolyma and the other from Western Kolyma, but only one ultimately married Graham. Valanices *Vee (Valanice of Eastern Kolyma) *Neese (Valanice of Western Kolyma) Personality and traits Each Valanice (no matter which one is chosen) loves her husband, children, and grandchildren. She is concerned with Graham's health, and making sure he is keeping up taking his many prescription drugs, potions and remedies. While she instills respect and duty to her grandchildren, and the need to keep up with their chores, she stands aside to allow her husband to tell stories of his youth to the grandchildren, only interupting when it is important for Graham or her grandchildren to get rest. One Valanice is more compassionate, loves animals, sweets, is slightly airheaded, and exciteable. The other is more thoughtful, loves savory foods, puzzle solving, wisdom, bravery, and strength. Depending on who Graham ends up with, the gift that Valanice receives changes. Vee obtains a puzzle box, and for Neese a song is performed. Whoever was not chose became Icebella (KQGS). By Chapter 4, Valanice has taken on certain traits from her lost friend. For example, Neese has become a pun master and good with a bow, while Vee has become more compassionate and caring. Likewise, the other choice who has become Icebella (KQGS) also has combined traits of both characters; the artistic side of Neese and the puzzle-loving side of Vee. Titles and nicknames *Valanice of Daventry *Vee (KQGS) *Neese *Icebella (KQGS) *Grandma *Valanice of Western Kolyma *Valanice of Eastern Kolyma See also *Valanice (original series) Behind the scenes The game defaults on Neese Valanice in later chapters if you begin a game from those chapters. In Chapter 1, Valanice only appears as a sillouette near the front edge of the rooms she enters, and her appearance hasn't been revealed. She does not appear in chapter2, but there are one or two references to her. There are 'two' Valanices to choose from in Chapter 3. They both have affinity, basically, and every puzzle you do in the game you’re going to start to earn favor with one of them or the other, and you end up with becomes your canon Valanice for the series.” Oh, so is that why, two episodes in, we have yet to see Queen Valanice’s face? Just as there is no "true path" through games virtue choices (all possible Grahams are equally valid): There is no "true Valanice" in the TOG universe both characters equally transform into the Valanice in the "present" with minor differences. Likewise both characters grow to be like each other and take on each other's likes and abilities. All of the players story choices get reflected in the Tapestry of Time in the end. Valanice's clothes are either green or purple depending on which path was taken through the games (Neese or Vee (KQGS)). Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Characters (KQAOG) Category:Valanices Category:Grandmas Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom Category:Compassion Category:Characters (KQC6) Category:Queens (KQGS) Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Royal Family (KQGS)